The Last of Our Quality Time
by Silicon-Jayce
Summary: Neku is reunited with Joshua after many years; but just when they get together Neku realizes something is wrong. He finds out that Joshua's life is soon ending, and that within a week's time he'll be given two options.
1. After So Many Hours

There weren't any windows in the large room, so it was hard to tell what time of day it was – a figure walked over to the bed, tired, strained, and could probably use some fine tuning. He noticed someone sleeping in it and recognized the Soul – they hadn't met in a week or so, and he couldn't help but giggle at his undying trust and loyalty.

He gently sifted his fingers through the sleeping person's hair as the bed quietly creaked under both of their weight. Any signs of gel or hairspray had long since vanished, and in turn his hair was soft and silky, though it was a far cry from the satiny feel of his own. The sleeping mass stirred slightly, but the eyes remained closed. He giggled, sighed, retracted his hand, and quietly walked over to a loveseat placed in front of a glass tank filled with fish. He stared into the tank, his mind blank and his face void of expression. A thought did come to mind after many minutes however; while he was here "alive", the fish would eventually disappear. The circle of life. Along with that, death. The world will keep turning, and he will still be here, immortal. Hopefully.

The body in the bed shifted.

He contemplated whether or not he wanted to make eye contact, but in the end, passively kept his eyes focused on the fish tank as the young man began to awaken. He heard the rustling of the blanket and the quiet footsteps falling in place behind him. The young man had taken the privilege to wrap them both in the very blanket he slept under, and they both watched the fish together.

"What are you thinking of now?" the young man carelessly asked, a yawn soon escaping his lips as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"I'm thinking of why you don't like bouillabaisse." He stated, feeling the warmth of the young man's body heat spreading into his physique. He could feel the 'why the fuck do you care' stare which caused him to giggle. "I'm thinking about life, Neku." He paused. "And I'm thinking about you. If you were to disappear one day… Or if you'd miss me." He said with what seemed to be a sad smile as he finally turned to face him. _Because I will remember you for as long as I live._

Neku looked away, staying quiet. They had reconciled a couple months ago some years after the Game; Joshua had a hell of a lot to pay for those crazy weeks, but he seemed to take his punishment seriously, albeit with some snide remarks, constant teasing, and harassment on the side. He sighed in frustration at the last statement.

"Like hell I'd miss you."

"Thanks for the reminder, dear."

Neku rolled his eyes, and wrapped more of the blanket around them. He was currently in a place that resembled The Pad, but he hadn't seen the actual room since the Game ended. The floors had the all-too-familiar fish that were swimming nonchalantly underneath, despite the additional fish in the large tank in front of them. Neku began to notice that Joshua did not let much of his personal life show through his living quarters. Even now, Joshua refused to utter anything about his previous self.

"Can you make me your Conductor?" Neku suddenly asked.

"No." was Joshua's simple and quick response. The seconds of silence echoed the room, making it feel like an eternity.

"How's college?" Joshua quietly asked.

"Decent, I suppose. I really am enjoying my art classes though. Too bad Mr. H stopped spreading his works, I'd love to get more inspiration from him." To this, Joshua hummed an acknowledgement. A random thought was brought to Neku's mind that Joshua may have never gone to college or high school for all he knew.

"No need to wrap your head around it, I'm quite knowledgeable. I bet I could teach you a couple… tricks." Joshua said with a smirk. Neku tsked and wriggled away from Joshua. He had read his mind.

The loss of heat from the side of his body left Joshua to think again about if one of them were to leave. After all, one of them would die eventually, in some sort of way. Whoever left first would leave a huge dent in the city, and just plain misery for the other.

Neku closed his eyes and concentrated to his surroundings. Joshua had this air around him that sung – Neku didn't know why – but he understood that the way the "music" resounded around him, he could tell how "healthy" Joshua was.

Neku opened his eyes in surprise.

He could hardly hear anything at all.

And if he did, the notes never lasted long.

"Josh." Neku demanded, sitting once more against Joshua's side.

"If you're going to demand my name you might as well have a question to follow it."

"Josh…" Neku stuttered for a moment. He didn't really want to ask the question, but if he wasn't straightforward about it, Joshua would play devil's advocate with him. "Joshua… Are you… _Dying_?"

"…"

Joshua knew Neku would be able to pick it up; it was part of his qualities that led Joshua to make him become his Proxy.

And Neku had assumed so.

"…What did you do during the week you weren't here? I want actual answers Josh; I'm not going to take any of your bullshit. No devil's advocate here either. Or confusing statements."

_How to explain indeed_, Joshua thought. But since Neku became very straightforward with his questions nowadays, he might as well answer truthfully. It would be a waste of energy to play around anyway, especially with those irresistible eyes staring into his own.

"I'm making variations to the Original Tune. Over the past years I had been rephrasing them slowly, but now I just want to get it over with. So I sped up my tempo."

"Why are you making variations? Why do you need to rush?" Neku demanded. "Are you trying to waste your life away-"

"I'm wasting my life away to make a better world for you." Joshua calmly interjected, and silence fell between the two. Neku wanted more answers, but Joshua's now expressionless face which now peered into the tank stopped him many times.

"I… I'm fine the way my world is, Josh."

"Apparently you can't seem to see the problem on the subconscious level. You may be fine with it, but I am certainly not."

Neku had no more words. He thought that they finally were able to patch things up. Start something new. To begin in a brighter world. And now… Joshua's dying. He snuggled closer, despite his normal personality to shove away. He felt like their time was limited.

"How many days do you have left?" he murmured.

"A week." was the answer after much of a pause. Neku inhaled audibly, a burning sensation under his eyes. It reminded him of the Game.

"Is there any way to prevent you from dying?"

"If I were to rest for a couple years, perhaps. However, you of all people know how powerless you are to stop me. You are still human, so unless you find a way to get power, which by the way you are no getting from me, there is nothing you can do." Neku winced at that. "No way am I going to cause your death again. Unless you're truly reckless enough to ask for it."

More silence.

"When I die, I will give you two options." Joshua finally said, his eyes closed. His body became more relaxed, and he felt like drifting off into sleep. He took this chance to lean into Neku. "Come back here by nightfall then."

"…Please tell me one of those options is for you to rest." Neku muttered under his breath, shifting his body to make it more comfortable for Joshua as if on instinct.

"Hee hee… You're too predictable Neku. Too… Predictable."


	2. What Can You Do For Me?

As Joshua drifted off into sleep it almost sent Neku into a panic attack, considering the information he had heard prior to. Leave it to Joshua to cause Neku anxiety. He had somehow managed to pull Joshua into bed, a hard task seeing as Joshua was taller in his released form. He closed the heavy doors with a glance back before walking home.

Seven days. What was he supposed to do? Do as he was told? What else could he do? Joshua was _the_ Composer. He is practically the most powerful being in Shibuya. He gripped his pins in his pocket in frustration. Although they didn't work anymore, they gave him something similar to comfort, they were the only solid proof of those three weeks. Therefore, he carried them everywhere he went, a reminder to never forget what he'd learned.

He opened the door to his house – technically his parent's house – but neither of them was at home at the moment. This was far from new since they both worked overseas. He flicked the lights on in the kitchen as he checked the time. It was early in the morning, and that previous discussion with Joshua left him on a sour note. He decided he didn't feel like a morning snack so he headed straight for his room.

Papers littered everywhere – as too were paint brushes, copic markers, water colours, sketchbooks, and other art materials. Art school was very demanding, leaving Neku little time to clean up after his projects. He flopped onto his bed, heaving a huge sigh.

_Day one, Wednesday_ – Neku went to school as usual. He met up with Shiki and Beat during lunch in the university's terrace, the only free time they had during that day. Shiki could sense something was off with Neku, but she didn't want to push it, especially with Beat's slow-ass brain that couldn't process any delicacy. When Beat had to go grab something (which either Neku or Shiki had to remind him of something) she leaned over the table and hushed her voice low enough for no one else to hear.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. The look of concern was clear, and Neku could only offer a smile and small gesture that he was alright. Neku had previously questioned his friends about the times when they were playing the game; in most cases they remembered everything crystal clear. But the only thing that none of them could remember was Joshua. He had done something for sure, but he didn't know how. He only wished he knew why.

_Why… That's a question that seems to be hovering my mind for a while now…_ Neku shook his head at the thought as Beat arrived out of breath.

_Day two, Thursday_ – Neku only had one class today, which he had already finished. His homework for the class was to find a random subject and draw it in explicit detail within the hour; it was practice on meeting time requirements, concentration, detail, and shadows. He already had a subject in mind, but he wasn't sure if he could make it. He paused in his steps, and after some self-debating he shook his head. He'd never be able to use him for a subject. Not until he achieved his stupid "world". He angrily stomped away, letting off some steam at Ramen Don with a hot bowl of shoyu ramen.

After feeling more refreshed, Neku headed off to the closest music store. Thumbing the CD cases as he slowly went down the rows, he eventually found something by a band he was getting into and bought it. He checked his receipt as he walked out the building. This day was… So normal. Joshua's fate fleeted Neku's mind for only an hour or two, but he felt ashamed to forget. How could he, when he was spending money enjoying his time while Joshua was working his ass off, dying in the process? He wanted advice on what to do. And so he turned to Cat Street.

But to his dismay, the café was closed. Or really, the café was closed ever since the Game ended (or every single time he checked), but he had hoped that he could talk it out with Mr. H. Not like that was ever an option now. He opened his bag and ripped out a piece of paper from his planner. He had scribbled a note for Mr. H and slid it under the door, before walking away dejected.

A hand reached for the paper. Of course, since Neku was in the RG, he couldn't see Hanekoma, who had been hanging out in the UG, relaying "orders" and fixing any little slip ups Joshua might have made in his "retuning" of the city. He read the note, and then pocketed it. He'd make an exception tomorrow night. He had a feeling someone would return with high hopes. He scratched his stubble as he headed into the back, leaving the empty café alone once more.

_Day three, Friday_ – Neku's day was crammed with classes, and by the time he even remembered to check the clock it was already in the evening. He scrambled to gather his things as he ran to the café. To his relief, the café was open, but as he expected, no one was inside as the doorbell signalled his entrance. Even Mr. H wasn't here, but the smell of coffee wafting in the air meant he was there to talk. He seated himself on the stool and placed his bag to the side. The barista walked into the room, a bag of coffee beans in his hand.

"Hey, how ya doing Phones!" Mr. H responded, a big smile across his face.

"…How many times have I told you that my name is Neku? Besides, I don't wear my headphones anymore." he sighed as he rested his head on his hands.

"Ah, right right, Phones. I keep forgetting that." he teased, making Neku's eyebrow twitch. A smile grew on Neku's face, and he relaxed into the atmosphere Mr. H had set up.

"So what brings you here, Neku? From the note you left me I think it's something serious." Mr. H said as he handed Neku a hot cup of coffee. Neku took a light sip, and immersed himself for a couple moments in the flavours Mr. H managed to bring out.

"I want to talk about Joshua." Neku said.

"Hm, my my, aren't you up front." Mr. H said. He shined a cup, and went working onto the next one as Neku continued to sip his coffee. "What do you want to talk about in particular?" he asked after setting down his shined cup.

Neku paused.

"Do you know why he's trying so hard in changing Shibuya? I see it perfectly fine the way it is now."

"Well, that's a difficult question, Neku. Personally, I don't really know why either. But I do know one thing."

"And what's that?" Neku said, setting his cup aside and leaning in closer. He really wanted to know.

"It's for you." Mr. H said with a shrug, making Neku groan.

"But I already know that he's doing it for me! Do you have the faintest idea why he's going to such lengths?" his lip trembled. " I… I just don't want him to disappear on me. It's not like I depend on him but…" Neku slowly confessed. "It's only been a couple months since he decided to randomly show up in front of me… It was kind of like a life changer, you know?" Mr. H nodded, intently listening to Neku's troubles.

"I just felt like… My world fell into place peacefully suddenly. Even though that asshole did all those terrible things in the past...I feel so relieved to be able to… _touch_ him. Like I wasn't making him up. I hadn't realized in all the years I didn't seen him… I had a strong yearning to be with him. I could be with him forever, _whenever, wherever_, I guess." Neku smiled, cradling his cup. But his smile soon turned into a frown. "I don't get it! If it's about me, then what can't I see about myself that he can? I just wish he could open up more."

"You know kid," Mr. H said after a bit of silence, "sometimes waiting until the end to hear the truth is worth it. I wouldn't know about that in Josh's case though." He turned around and pulled a stool for himself. "Look, I know you won't take that as my answer, but you're going to have to trust his decision of withholding the information from you. And you're going to have to trust yourself when he makes you decide what to do."

"…I suppose you're right." Neku muttered as he finished his drink. He fished out some cash and placed it on the counter, earning a '_thank you very much' _and a slight bow from Mr. H. When Neku was well away from Cat Street, he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait. How did he know I had to decide something? Did Josh tell him?"

Back at the café, Hanekoma let out a sigh and gave way to a troubled smile.

"Josh, I sort of wish you gave him some leeway into your 'decision making'." he said as he shifted his gaze towards the back door. Joshua leaned against the door frame in the UG, and sighed as he shifted Planes. Hanekoma skillfully made a house blend, which Joshua accepted gratefully for once.

"You know I don't work that way, Hanekoma." Joshua said as he sipped his cup. "He has to… Realize on his own what I'm trying to do. The conversation he had with you just proves that I have to finish my goal."

"Well… If you say so…" Hanekoma shrugged.

_Day four, Saturday_ – a well-deserved break for Neku, he relaxed on his bed, surfing on the web. Eventually, he got bored of the internet and his hands fumbled for his sketchbook. He scribbled a couple things, but the days were slowly dwindling. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. So, having been fed up with his impatience, he headed towards Joshua's chamber.

Of course the chamber was deserted by the time he arrived. The bed was neatly laid out, not a speck of dust could be seen (not that he really cared) and the fish continued to swim without a care. He lingered to the loveseat they both sat in that night. He sat there, and stared at the fish tank.

It was dark by the time Joshua tiredly walked in. His glow was already a weak shimmer when he approached the door. Upon opening the door he felt a presence of a certain someone, and walked towards him. Neku, who was already asleep by now on the loveseat, had intruded into his room within the time he wasn't supposed to be. Well, Joshua didn't define _if or when _Neku would have restricted entry into his chamber, but being the gentleman he was, he carried Neku off to bed, and wrapped both themselves in his blanket.

_Day five, Sunday_ – Neku woke up with a start. After feeling around in his half-awake state he realized he was not on the loveseat but in a bed. He felt around in his panicked state, and cursed to himself when he found out that Joshua had been here and left a couple moments before Neku woke up. He really wanted to see him, but he didn't know if Joshua would _let_ him. He wanted to cry. But his pride wouldn't let him. He contemplated the idea of staying, waiting for Joshua to come back, but he knew that would be useless as Joshua would most likely try to avoid him. He went home silently, biting his lip to withhold the tears from falling at the thought of Joshua leaving forever.

_Day six, Monday_ – class as usual. His morning was off, so he decided to do some homework. He went down into the streets, and stopped by the statue of Hachiko. Pulling out his sketchbook, he started his drawing. After he finished, he stared at his piece of work. Yet his

mind was pulling him elsewhere.

_This… This is the place where I first met Joshua._

He packed up his things and hurried home. He wasn't sure why he chose this spot. His throat started to hurt and his vision blurred. Yeah, he really couldn't handle it. He headed to Herbal Remedies before heading home to grab some Sleeping Powder, he'll be needing it, and Herbal Remedies always went over the top with the effects.

_Day seven, Tuesday_ – Neku tapped his foot furiously. The day had come. Throughout the week Neku tried to notice if there were any changes in Shibuya, to no avail. He didn't get it. What was Joshua doing? Mr. H's advice was of no help at all, and he was distancing himself from the rest of the gang. Even Rhyme was starting to worry a little, though Beat on the other hand didn't seem to notice.

Waiting till nightfall was agonizing.

When the time finally arrived, Neku had already been waiting outside the door. Cautiously, he pushed the door open slowly to find out that Joshua was sitting in the same spot as he was a week ago. He slowly took his steps.

His shoes clacked against the glass floor.

Joshua didn't even flinch or make a move to greet him, his gaze firmly directed at the fish tank.

Neku took in many breaths; he slowly made his way in front of Joshua, between him and the fish tank.

A pause. Neku thought long and hard. He had been gathering reasons as to why Joshua would do such a thing. But a thought suddenly came to mind. Perhaps…

"…Josh?"

"It's about time for me to present you your options, dear Neku." Joshua quietly said. He stared into Neku's eyes, showing Neku that he was serious. "Your first option; you take over my role as Composer." He paused. "Your second option, I give the title to someone else and you live the rest of your life normally."


	3. Make Your Choice

"You have two choices Neku." Joshua states gravely. "As I've said before, you will be choosing one of them."

"And why are you making this decision for me Joshua!?" Neku shouted, getting tired of this. All of this.

"I am not making this decision for you, I am giving you two choices." Joshua repeated.

"But they are still two choices that you carved out for me, my choice is not my own! So hell no Josh, why can't you let me carve out my own path for once!? Do you not trust my decisions? I love you Joshua! I decided to love you… I love you…" Neku fell to his knees. "I don't want you to leave, why can't you take that into consideration!?"

In response, Joshua knelt down beside him, but didn't hug him. Even though seeing Neku like this, hearing those words was enough to tear open a void in his heart; he knew it was too late to wish for a happy ending, there was nothing Neku could do. There was nothing Joshua wanted to do other than this, even if his heart said otherwise.

"You're face is priceless...Neku."

Neku looked up, devastated at the lack of response to his confession, to see Joshua staring sincerely back at him. He looked into those amethyst eyes, really looked into them for the first time. No anger. No deceit. No sarcasm. Just pure emotion. Reality came crashing onto him. Neku became aware of the fact that he's never seen this emotion before, after all this time, never really looked at all the small things, never even tried getting past the front Joshua puts up in front of people. How had he only realized at this moment? Maybe, if Neku had noticed the extent of the pain Joshua was carrying, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened. Concentrating on the way the light shined on Joshua's eyes, the way the tear pooled up on the edges told Neku everything he needed to know. Normally, he would have yelled at Joshua, been furious at him for having the nerve to not love him back. Now, Neku was furious at himself, at the fact that it took the fear of Joshua's permanent death for him to fully see Joshua, he had only been looking before, not seeing. Neku felt like he could sense deeper into Joshua's rhythm than ever before. He couldn't have guessed that there was so much to hear, to feel. All this information lying in wait, waiting, far too long, to be found by Neku, the music gathered around him, and Neku knew which path he would take. He cupped Joshua's face, and brought him into a slow kiss. Joshua had been holding himself back, so clearly, yet Neku would never have been able to sense it before. Everything was so clear now, a sky blue, a lake of crystalline music. Joshua moved his lips alongside Neku's, it was a goodbye, a sorrowful line of melody danced around their intertwined bodies still kneeling on the ground. What was the saying? "Don't wait until you know who you are before you get started." Basically, take action, don't avoid it. That is exactly what Neku had been doing, just taking Joshua's exterior for granted, and ignoring that Joshua may have been suffering inside. Well, Neku knew now, and he is going to change it.

"I've made my decision, Josh." Neku whispered against Joshua's neck. He felt Joshua's jaw tighten and then move, and was able to sense a silent _I will love only you._


	4. The More Obvious Option

"I choose to become composer." Neku said without hesitance.

Joshua leaned back to look at him, he was slightly taken aback at the resolve Neku had in his eyes. But he hid his emotions, and only nodded. "Come with me."

Neku wondered where they were headed as he was lead through the Trail of the Judged. However, before they entered the Room of Reckoning, Joshua grabbed his hand and Neku felt a shift in frequency as they entered the door. The large hall resembled the Room of Reckoning, but it was definitely different at the same time.

Instead of the dreadful tattoo-like inscriptions on the concrete, they were like moving images. Neku couldn't describe the full beauty of it. Information flowed through the air; images, sprites, sounds, gathered and swam along the dull walls, decorating them with ardour. Once Joshua entered the room, the air seemed to freeze for a single second before bursting with the force of a waterfall and headed straight to him. Joshua just chuckled as the sounds and images flowed around him like goldfish.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been around for a while. I've been busy." Joshua comforted...it? Neku wasn't sure, but he was certain that he just witnessed a fantastical sight.

Joshua turned to Neku. "Neku, this is the essence of Shibuya, her music and her glory. This is where I pass my seal to you, and where you will reside for… as long as you need to be." He hesitated before finishing that sentence. Joshua truly wasn't sure how long Neku would have to be around, and he felt slightly melancholic when he thought about how it wouldn't matter to him soon.

Neku seemed to catch on the change in mood, but decided to not press that issue. "How much more time do you have, Joshua?" He asked suddenly, realizing he didn't actually know the exact time of Joshua's...departing.

"A day at most, Shibuya urged me to rest for last night." he said as the sprites weaved through his hair. "But she couldn't keep me away for long." Joshua held out his hand endearingly for the music to flow around.

"Then, just one last time, I'll treat you to Ramen Don?" Neku asked, dismally, innocently.

Joshua looked at him, then looked around the room. "Pfft, Neku, I'm going soon, and all you treat me to is the Ramen Don we went to almost every day?" Neku didn't miss the past tense, nor the stutter in his voice.

"... We have irreplaceable memories there, don't try and joke your way out of this one, Joshua."

He found Joshua frowning slightly at him. Neku had changed so much from when they first met. "Alright, just this one time I'll go along with you." he said through a forced smirk.

A sigh escaped Neku's lips. So Joshua still wouldn't give up his sarcasm, even to the end.

They walked alongside each other, no words exchanged. No words were really needed, as they were perfectly content with the silence that enveloped them together. They went around the corner of the block and saw the big sign of Ramen Don. As they entered the door, they smiled at Ken, who was about to start cooking up their usual orders before he saw the farewell expressions on their faces. For the first time since the duo's first visit, he asked them for their order.

"Hmmmmm, let's change it up, Neku. I'll get your beloved Shoyu, and you can try the Shio you've always eyed." Joshua giggled.

"I do NOT stare at your ramen while you eat it." Neku retorted.

"So, it's me you're staring at?" Joshua asked in his most innocent voice. Neku wasn't convinced, and neither was Ken. Though, to be honest, Ken was used to their usual bickering filled with innuendoes.

"Your order will be right up!" Ken shouted over the counter as Neku and Joshua took their usual seats - with Neku glowering in Joshua's direction - always right beside the door.

Their order came soon after; Ken was always the type to deliver fast to his customers. Neku eyed the bowl of noodles and took in the heavenly smell. However, neither of their appetites seemed to have kicked in as they both stared at their bowls.

"You know we can switch bowls if you really don't like Shio. Or, do you want me to feed you?" Joshua sighed with a smirk.

"Josh…" Neku would have continued that sentence but he gritted his teeth. He had tightened his hand into a fist, but resisted the urge to punch Joshua (either way Joshua would still dodge it somehow). "I think I'll try and eat some Shio thank you very much." Neku said with a huff, and started to eat. Joshua giggled, and followed suit.

"Actually, I don't want this ramen anymore." Neku suddenly said, setting his chopsticks aside. Joshua paused in his slurp to question what was going through Neku's mind. But alas, Neku had brought his Player Pin, so Joshua really had no way of knowing what he was thinking of. Shrugging, he took Neku's bowl for his own.

"This is like an indirect kiss you know."

"You're disgusting. What idiot thinks of it that way? Oh right, you." Neku grumbled, resuming his task at eating.

After they had finished eating (after much bickering) they headed back to the Room of Reckoning. For some reason, Neku felt like they needed to hurry back, so Joshua complied tiredly. After all, he wanted to at least make Neku… _Content_ in some sort of way, even if it was only a little bit.

The images swirled around Joshua once more as they walked closer to the center of the room, the music fading in and out softly. They stood for a little while, which after Joshua slowly turned to Neku.

"Its about time we get this done."

Neku of course knew that Joshua wasn't going to change plans now. He just hoped his plan _worked_…

"To become Composer, one must acquire a high level of Imagination, Soul, endurance, a level head, and have a breathing conscious. You have accepted your duty to become Composer, and I, Joshua Kiryu, the previous Composer, am willing to bow down and allow you to rise to your ascension." Joshua said in a commanding voice. It startled Neku a little bit, seeing that Josh was never really a guy to have a serious tone. "Neku dear, your hand, please." Joshua whispered, holding out his own. Neku took a breath, and slowly placed his hand on his.

What he didn't know was that the transfer of power was not through just the hands, but in other various ways. Joshua had yanked him into a hug, surprising Neku and forcing him to lean some of his weight into the now glowing ethereal being. Joshua was continuously murmuring words Neku could not understand; he felt a hand gently rub between his shoulder blades, slowly shifting downwards. It sent Neku shivers he wasn't quite sure how to feel about.

In Joshua's view, he was forming notes slowly, pooling a great amount around Neku's shoulder blades before heading farther down. He could hear Neku's breath hitch, which made Joshua giggle. A sad smile crept on his face. The notes he was writing was his own tune. The Composer's song. One that was soon going to be overwritten with Neku's own. Shibuya would shape to him, and knowing his Imagination, Joshua was sure that both Shibuya and Neku would work together well. Near the end of the ceremony, Joshua starting to feel his eyes getting heavy, and his arms and legs growing weak. He broke their embrace, only to place his forehead against Neku's. Joshua would pass on all the information he knew to keep Shibuya alive, and, rarely, some of his own memories.

"We're just about done." Joshua said, releasing his grip around Neku, his voice almost faint. The images swirled around Neku, granting him more power than he could have ever imagined.

Joshua fell to the ground before he could see Neku's ethereal gown. His body gave up giving him strength, and he sighed as he felt arms wrap around him, lovingly. He opened his eyes to see Neku in a beautiful white, and he couldn't help but smile. He wished he could raise his hand to cup Neku's face, but he didn't think he'd have enough strength then to say what he wanted.

"You're beautiful." Joshua said. "You will do… Just… Fine. Just try not to… Mess things up like… You usually do..."

"I'll take that last part as an insult." was Neku's immediate response. His voice was quivering and his eyes were tearing up; he really, _really_ hoped things would be alright.

"Heh heh… I'm glad I could… Spend my last moment with you…" Joshua breathed, his words almost lost in the air. Joshua closed his eyes as the new Composer held him in a tighter embrace.


	5. The Previous Chapter On Crack

"I choose to become composer." Neku said without hesitance.

Joshua was slightly taken aback at Neku's determination, he expected a bit more reluctance.

"But before that, LET'S GO ON A HOT DATE TO RAMEN DON." exclaimed Neku.

He dragged Joshua to Ramen Don by his collar, battering up his body more than ever.

Joshua cried.

The end.


	6. Another Beginning

_Neku's POV_

I sat at the throne. To be honest, if the essence of Shibuya weren't here, this chair would be just too big, too cold, and too lonely…

"So you decided right, kiddo." Mr. H said as he walked into the room. "If Joshua gave the role of Composer to someone else I wouldn't know how to act. Joshua didn't trust anyone around him enough to take the role. Other than you, of course." I gave him a sigh.

"It wasn't something I wanted..." I told him, sinking lower into the chair.

Mr. H provided all the silence I needed. He knew that with Joshua gone now, it'd be a heavy blow to me. But he also knew that I had to pick up my pace, for if I didn't Shibuya would be in shambles. I knew that very well.

"Well," Mr. H said, breaking the silence, "I'm sure Joshua left you some memories on how to govern Shibuya."

"Mhmm."

"I'm sorry kid, but your break is over." Mr. H reminded me. I sighed once more.

"I know. I can hear the music waning in some areas of Shibuya. Mr. H, please, lead the way."

"You can start calling me Hanekoma now, no need to be polite."

Letting my friends know what I've become was a little difficult. My parents, I didn't mind too much, mostly because they weren't at home and they might have forgotten about me if they didn't help to pay my university fees. So they were easy to make them forget about me. Rhyme and Shiki understood what I became, and it took a lot longer to get Beat to stop shouting and ignoring the truth. I felt that with telling them, it was already making me tired.

But I never knew that being Composer would be this taxing. I mean, yeah sure Joshua did give me his memories on how to govern Shibuya, but experiencing it for the first time definitely did a number on me. Mending Shibuya's tune was a little frustrating at first, but after a little while I got the hang of it, mostly due to Josh's experience. The staff was still the same - though most don't know I'm the new Composer as I haven't shown my face to any of them but Sho. Sho wasn't too keen on seeing me, calling me a bunch of names that I could finally understand due to Josh's vast knowledge. The Game was surprisingly still running, and I appointed people where as necessary. I didn't like the idea with killing people off, but I wished to respect the rules Josh had placed before me. And besides, I could finally understand Josh's viewpoint on how people act, think, and relate in order to be judged. Well, I just added in that both partners can be revived. I certainly didn't like it when I found out about that the first time. Josh was being the jerk as usual.

Josh. I really miss you being here beside me.

I'd occasionally watch the Game, away from the Player's and Reaper's view. Sometimes I'd give tips to the Players, much like how Hanekoma did when I played, except I roamed and he didn't. I have also grown accustomed to visiting Cat Street, taking a sip of coffee Hanekoma prepared (free of charge of course), and making sure that all players in the Game were following the rules. I'd sometimes but into the notorious Reaper duo, ignoring them to keep my cover as I walked by. Kariya though is quite sharp and has sensed something different about me, but he keeps it to himself. I can't quite understand why he won't accept his promotion though… Not yet anyway.

The essence of Shibuya has comforted me while you're away, Josh. I suppose it… She, helps me get through. I don't know how long it'll take for you to open your eyes once more, into a new world, but I do know that I'll be there for you.

-Ten years later-

I groaned as I walked into my chamber after a long day. I had long since given up reminding myself that this was once Joshua's room, but since I'm the Composer - for quite a while now - I suppose I this room is mine in a sense. Anyway.

I walked over to the bed, the soft glow given off from the floor and the fish tank reflected onto myself. I paused. I remembered that Josh said something about how he was looking into the fish tank, thinking about how life would continue its cycle and his wouldn't. I sighed.

I sat against the bed, listening to the gently lull of the water from the tank. I had placed my hand on a pillow, to test the softness out of boredom. I went back into a thinking trance. The fish swam around the tank, weaving around each other, almost taunting me as if telling me to stop being _alone_.

I flopped onto the side of the bed, trying to drown out that thought of loneliness. Of course I didn't want to be lonely. It would only be a matter of time now… That Joshua would come back. Frustrated that I couldn't drown the thought, I got up and walked out to the Room of Reckoning. Her Essence usually managed to keep me calm, and she allowed me to listen to her soothing music, and think of nothing. My legs begged for rest, and the throne was indeed inviting. But the throne would only remind me more of that loneliness, so I chose to lie down against the floor. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings.

The same, soft pulse. I couldn't help but curve my lips into a small smile. My plan from long ago had worked, but the timelapse was longer than I had expected. But something caught me by surprise. The usual, soft pulse started to quicken. I sat up, and ran back to the chamber.

Neku burst into the room, to see Joshua - finally, finally - sitting up on the bed, a disoriented expression on his face. Without a second's hesitation, Neku threw his arms around Joshua. "You're awake, Oh my go- I mean, it's weird for me to say that, but oh my god! You're finally awake." Neku blubbered into Joshua collar.

"N-Neku? Wha- Why are you here?" Joshua said hoarsely, voice dry from the years of disuse.

"I gave you a pill, back then. At Ramen Don. It wasn't supposed to last this long, but, you're here, and that's all that matters."

"Ha, okay… by the way, can we turn on the lights? I want to see your face properly." Joshua said as rubbed his eyes.

Neku stopped dead in his tracks. Joshua, sensing Neku's lack of movement, asked tensely, "What's wrong, Neku? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Josh, the room is full of light."

This time it was Joshua's turn stop his movement. "Are my eyes open?"

"Yes… They are."

Joshua was blind. After Neku's 'brilliant' plan to make everything go back to normal, he had somehow took Joshua's vision along the way.

"Neku, don't panic." Joshua said calmly, somehow sensing just that from Neku. "This is nothing."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Neku gawked at him.

"I mean what I said Neku. When I passed my Composer status to you, Shibuya was supposed to give you everything. That includes my powers, my possessions, and my life." Neku was left speechless. "Yes Neku, my life was supposed to be yours. But, apparently Shibuya didn't do that. No matter what kind of trick you pulled, it wouldn't have done anything if She didn't will it."

"Then, why are you still here then?" Not that Neku didn't was him to be here per say, just that he was confused as to why things didn't go as Joshua planned. Then again, things that involved Neku usually didn't go as planned.

"To be honest, dear, I don't know." Joshua sighed. "But it seems my life isn't the only thing She kept intact. I can still feel bits of my powers lingering. That's why I said it wasn't a big deal that I am blind. I can still _feel_ my surroundings. It's very different, but I believe I will be able to function normally after a few weeks."

That last statement hit Neku like a wrecking ball.

Joshua was staying; he was going to be by Neku's side, and something finally occurred to him. "I'm still angry with you Joshua."

"Of course you are, but I had no choice Neku." Joshua replied with a sad smile.

Neku sighed. "Okay, don't think this is over, but I have to admit we have bigger problems right now, such as what are Shibuya's intentions for you?"

"Why don't you ask? You are the Composer now." Joshua said got up from the bed, but immediately collapsed as his weakened knees wobbled and gave way to his weight.

"Hahahaha!" Neku laughed at the sight. The usually composed (no pun intended) Joshua had actually fallen onto his ass. Even at the seriousness of the situation, Neku had to laugh, Joshua donned a pouty face until eventually he started to laugh along, the tension released from Neku's body. The worry. The loneliness. The regret.

For the rest of the day, Neku told Joshua about all that had happened in the past years without him, how Shibuya changed, evolved. Joshua just nodded, immersed, as if listening to the stories of a distant traveler, his unlit eyes gazing into the fishtank.

Sometimes, Joshua would knock over a cup, or run into door frames. However, slowly, but surely, he was getting used to his new way of seeing. Hanekoma practically leapt with joy when he heard the news of Joshua waking up, though if asked later, he would never admit to the act. The gang never really knew Joshua in the first place, so when they heard the socially inept Neku brought a new friend, they were all curious to see.

When Neku finally confronted Shibuya with questions, he walked into the Composer's room by himself while Joshua waited patiently outside. The Composer's time with Shibuya is meant to be alone. Apparently, Neku had gotten the reason why Joshua was left with his powers and life; it was because Joshua was loved by her. Joshua had been one of the best Composers Shibuya had possessed, and she grew attached. This reason did not, however, explain why Neku's face was a cherry red as he came out of the room, and why he avoided looking directly at Joshua for the next couple of days. Joshua witnessed him talking frantically to Shiki during those days in hushed voices, something about girls and slash fiction, whatever that meant.

/END


End file.
